


Caspian's Bane

by EffingEden



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustace butts into a private card game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caspian's Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinityday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trinityday).



> From comment_fic ; Chronicles of Narnia, Edmund/Caspian, Eustace's POV

“You’re cheating!” cried the so-called ‘king of Narnia’ as Edmund smacked down a card bearing a crown of stars.

If it had been him, he would have protested furiously, the accusation an act much worse than any actual transgression (as anyone who attended Experiment House knew) – but his cousin didn’t even try to look innocent.

He smirked. “Only because I was losing.”

Instead of being incensed, the strange man laughed and tossed down a card showing a centaur of all things and another with two, crossed flaming swords. “Get me a Historian – Edmund the Unjust’s title has been mis-spelled for several generations too long. Do not worry, I’ll have you renamed so the mistake will not be repeated – do you prefer Edmund the Deceiver or perhaps something with a little more dramatic flare…?”

Neither moved to place a card – it must be his turn. Eustace still had no idea what the rules of the game were or even of the card’s values. It defiantly wasn’t the type of game his parents would approve of, so automatically he had demanded to be allowed to play. He had been confident that anywhere that didn’t have a British Consulate couldn’t possibly have complicated card games. He wasn’t ready to ask for help, even after a half hour and being none the wise. He put down a card of a sleeping lion, at which both men hissed and fell silent for several minutes, Edmund re-arranging his hand while the frankly exotic man just stared at his. They both shot glances at one another – trying to read the other’s expressions or to stop the other from cheating? It was becoming more and more frustrating.

“I actually fancy being ‘Caspian’s Bane.’” Edmund said after he was satisfied with the order of his cards. His eyes flicked up to the ‘king’ again, the smirk flickering back then easing into a smile in a way that made him look older than he had any right to – a smile full of joy and wickedness and something he wasn’t sure of.

“You already are,” came a low, pleased murmur.

Eustace felt his eyes widen. He knew that tone – Ms Thorpe, the librarian, had that tone when she talked about Mr Wallace, the geography master, who she was sweet on. This – this – king of savages was sweet on his cousin? But they were men! Both of them –

“I think we broke Eustace,” sighed Edmund.


End file.
